


down below

by jjongchn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Greek god au, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jongho, Witch Wooyoung, Yeosang - Freeform, baker san, established woosan, jongho, quiet yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongchn/pseuds/jjongchn
Summary: when hades tries to bring persephone to the underworld but ends up taking her brother instead, he figures that he'll have to make do. that is until his son decides to step in.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	down below

**Author's Note:**

> pls the summary is so bad but i'll probably go back and change it eventually
> 
> i'm gonna try this 30-day writing challenge (even though they won't all be posted every day) and the first day was a greek god au so here's more jongsang :]
> 
> (not proofread btw, will be coming back to it throughout the week to revise!)

being the son of demeter is nice. it's good. it's sometimes being able to accompany her on her morning rounds throughout the town without attracting too much attention to himself. it's laying in the fields during the day, soaking in the warm rays of the sun because his mother and older sister carry more of the responsibilities (although his mother will give him the occasional chore - if he's lucky he'll sometimes get to tend to the smaller fields that lie closer to the water's edge). it's also not being able to stray too far from their home because he's demeter's only son and goodness knows what she'd do if anything ever happened to her precious baby boy.

not that yeosang minded that. he liked the familiarity of everything and everyone, especially considering he'd always been on the more reserved side; he never really spoke to anyone other than his mother, wooyoung, a young witch who lived in the nearby woods, and his sister, persephone.

ah yes, his sister.

being the brother of persephone is... interesting.

not necessarily bad, but yeosang wouldn't say it was all sunshine and rainbows either. it's growing up in the shadow of persephone for the past eighteen years because people usually favored his sister over him. it's having to hear 'my, that persephone really is a blessing to us' while on the morning rounds with his mother. it's hearing the older folks tsk and talk about how he should be grateful to have such a beautiful sister and not keep to himself as much as he usually does.

but again, yeosang wasn't too bothered by that. he didn't mind that people usually favored his sister over him because he never really enjoyed being the center of attention. he liked keeping to himself for the most part. he cherished the mornings where he didn't have to join his mother and he could just lie in the fields, taking in all the sounds and letting the cool morning breeze wash over him.

"yeosang!"

his eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name, his brain immediately putting the voice to a face. 

a small smile graced his lips. then there was wooyoung.

_yeosang met the witch when they were younger, both around 6 years old. wooyoung had been exploring the area surrounding his house in the forest, the boy having always had a taste for adventure, while yeosang, unbeknownst to his mother, had also decided to venture into the unknown that day._

_yeosang hadn't gotten very far though before he had begun to feel light tugging at his hair. immediately panicking, his head whipped around trying to find the culprit, yet saw nothing. that only made him freak out even more. he started waving his arms around as the tugging continued, tears already pricking the corners of his eyes and threatening to spill._

_"go away! stop it!"_

_not too far away, a wandering wooyoung heard someone in distress and, without a second thought, took off in the direction of the voice. upon arrival, he saw a boy at first glance but he quickly realized that the boy was being swarmed by pixies tugging at his hair._

_wooyoung frowned because his parents always told him the pixies weren't allowed to do that anymore. he rushed forward, waving his arms around similarly to the boy, scolding the pixies._

_"shoo! shoo! go away!"_

_having realized they were now up against not one but two humans twice their size, the pixies abruptly stopped and began to disperse. one stopped and turned back, sticking its tongue out at wooyoung before zipping away._

_wooyoung frowned deeper before turning to the boy who now stood quietly wiping at his face. wooyoung took one look at the boy's disheveled hair and stepped forward, a hand reaching out to pat down the tufts of hair that stood up._

_"'s okay! the pixies are gone now!"_

_the boy sniffled as he reached up, assisting wooyoung in fixing his hair. "p-pixies?"_

_satisfied with the way the boy's hair was somewhat back to normal, wooyoung retracted his hand and stood to look at the boy, flashing him a smile._

_"uh-huh!"_

_the boy stared at him in confusion, the tears already drying on his cheeks. "how do you know they were pixies?"_

_wooyoung then realized that the boy couldn't see his tiny attackers. with a wide smile, he explained, "i'm a witch! momma says only witches and wizards can see the pixies. she also told me that they're not supposed to hurt people like that so they're going to be in big trouble!"_

_the boy only stared wide-eyed with an almost child-like (as child-like as they could get for a 6-year-old) wonder to them._

_"i'm wooyoung!" he extended a hand, offering it to the boy._

_the boy continued to stare before glancing down at wooyoung's hand and then looking back up at him. then, slowly, his own hand moved forward, gently grasping wooyoung's hand._

_"my name's yeosang."_

_"yeosang..." wooyoung repeated as he seemed to ponder something. he suddenly let out a very loud gasp. "oh! your momma is demeter, right?!"_

_pulling his hand back, yeosang hummed in confirmation. wooyoung continued._

_"i've never actually seen her, but my momma says she's really pretty!"_

_yeosang smiled as wooyoung didn't let him respond before he was already asking if yeosang wanted to go play with him._

_"i-"_

_"yeosang, darling!" yeosang's eyes widened because his mother sounded worried. he looked at wooyoung with sad eyes._

_"i'm sorry. i have to go. i'm not supposed to go far."_

_another call. "yeosang, where are you?"_

_wooyoung's smile never faltered. "that's okay! we can play another time, okay?"_

_yeosang was a bit surprised, to say the least. he nodded wordlessly before wooyoung was turning on his heels, waving goodbye. "bye, yeosang!" with that, he took off, disappearing back to what yeosang assumed was his house._

_had he just made a friend?_

_yeosang felt himself smiling at the thought of having a friend and he was suddenly looking forward to seeing wooyoung again._

"earth to yeosang! hello? anyone home?"

yeosang flinched back at a light knocking on the top of his head before he was being flicked not-so-lightly on the forehead. "ow, woo, easy!"

"you zoned out for a good minute and weren't answering! excuse me for trying to be a good friend and make sure you were okay!"

yeosang rolled his eyes as he rubbed at his forehead.

"anyway," wooyoung continued, drawing yeosang's attention toward him again, "i came to tell you that this witch is relieved of classes today so we're free to do whatever for the rest of the day!"

yeosang gave his friend a knowing look. "and by 'whatever' you mean visiting the town to see san, don't you?"

wooyoung feigned shock. "absolutely not." if yeosang hadn't known the witch as long as he had, the stoic expression on the other's face might've actually fooled yeosang. 

he quirked an eyebrow at wooyoung. wooyoung stared back for a few more seconds before cracking. "alright, fine! yes, to go see san. but i haven't seen him in almost a week. i miss him." the last part muttered so softly yeosang almost hadn't heard it.

yeosang felt for his best friend, he really did. wooyoung and san were very much head over heels for each other but hadn't been able to see much of each other the past week due to unfavorable factors on both their parts; wooyoung because his homeschooling caught up with him and he'd been stuck at home drowning in textbooks, spells, and essays. and san because his parents had decided to try out a new recipe over at the bakery in the village; long story short, the dessert was a crowd-pleaser and the bakery had been busy with orders all week thus resulting in san having to stay put.

but yeosang knew that as soon as either of them got the chance, they would be at the other's side in the blink of an eye. so as soon as wooyoung mentioned not having classes for today, yeosang already knew the younger was going to want to head into town to see his lover. 

"okay, alright, don't get all pouty on me. we'll go see your boyfriend, let me just leave a note for my mother." wooyoung tried to ignore the rush of heat in his cheeks at the word 'boyfriend' and instead, with a small flick of his wrist, materialized a piece of parchment and quill, quickly handing the items to yeosang.

_mother,_

_wooyoung and i are going to visit san. we'll only be a few hours, and i'll be back soon!_

_love, yeosang_

yeosang signed the note and rolled it up, placing it down in the freshly cut grass for his mother to read once she returned from her morning rounds; persephone offered to accompany her today so yeosang was granted extra time to sleep in. 

he was glad his mother had grown used to having wooyoung hanging around yeosang because, if it wasn't for wooyoung, he probably wouldn't be allowed to go far from home at all. demeter allowed yeosang to wander only if wooyoung was with him. she had only stated so when they were a bit younger and wooyoung was able to demonstrate proper control and use of his magic; demeter knew wooyoung could conjure a good protection/counterspell or two if ever needed and that alone kept her calm when yeosang went into town.

wooyoung was already bouncing on the balls of his feet when yeosang stood back up, the witch practically bursting with excitement. he grabbed yeosang's hand and began pulling him in the direction of the town.

the walk to town didn't take very long, the two passing the time with idle conversation, their arms linked the entire time. yeosang asked wooyoung if he'd been practicing any new spells lately.

"mm, not really, my parents refuse to teach me any new spells until i finish my final courses for this year. i think it's kind of dumb though because they expect me to do really well but what if the test asks me about some spell i've never even heard of? then if i fail, it'll be on them for not teaching me that specific spell."

yeosang laughed lightly at the witches' rant. "woo, you're homeschooled. don't your parents make all your assignments and test specifically for you? i don't think they'd give you a test with a question about a spell they've never taught you before."

wooyoung huffed. "well, yeah. but like, hypothetically, y'know?"

yeosang only shook his head as they were turning the corner to the bakery. right away, yeosang noticed there wasn't a line out the door and down the street like there had been throughout the week. yeosang was pretty sure wooyoung noticed as well because he heard a small gasp escape the younger's mouth and saw him smile out of the corner of his eye.

the younger quickened his pace and they were soon stepping through the bakery door, the little bell above the entryway sounding.

there was no one in the shop, yeosang noticed, but a voice called out from somewhere in the back.

"hello, welcome to 'sweet bites', i'll be with you in a moment!"

yeosang swears wooyoung was actually glowing because they both recognized the voice as san's. not even a few seconds thereafter, the male came stumbling out carrying an assortment of cupcakes on a tray. his hair was messy as if he'd been running his hands through it and his glasses were slipping down the bridge of his nose. glancing toward the front door, his eyes widened and he broke out in a wide grin at seeing the two.

"wooyoung! yeosang! wait, let me put these up!" yeosang watched as san tried not to run over to the display case to put the cupcakes away. he put them in their designated spot, shut the glass door, and quickly began untying the dark, flour-covered apron from around his waist. as soon as he stepped out from behind the counter, wooyoung was on him in a heartbeat.

"wait, baby, you'll get flour all over you." san spoke softly, although it seemed like he didn't really care as he wrapped his arms around the witch's waist. this only made wooyoung hold san tighter.

"don't care. missed you." his voice was muffled as his face was buried in san's neck.

yeosang sat on the leather couch placed in the corner of the room, a soft smile on his face as he watched the couple embrace each other. he tried to ignore the tiny prick of hurt he felt in the pit of his stomach at seeing his friends so in love and so happy because, in all honesty, he sometimes wished he had that too. someone to look forward to seeing every day, someone who would hold him and look at him the way san does to wooyoung. someone to love.

the feeling was gone as soon as it had come though when the two pulled away and san was smiling at him as well, one arm staying wrapped around wooyoung's waist. "are you guys hungry? i can't leave the shop because it's just me today, so we'd just be eating sweets, but i accidentally messed up one of the recipes and now we have a shit ton of mini cakes in the back."

yeosang stood up from the couch, making his way over to the two, his smile never leaving his face. "you had me at 'sweets'.

a few hours later, the three of them were sitting in the backroom covered head to toe in flour. after their little snack break, san asked if they wanted to stay a little longer and help out because he was supposed to have an order for 4 dozen cupcakes ready by 1:30. yeosang looked over at the clock on the wall; it was 1:20 and they had just finished decorating the last batch.

san stood up from where he sat, dusting off his pants a little. "okay, i have to put these in boxes but i think i can manage, so you guys can head out if you want to." wooyoung was already shaking his head from his spot on the floor. 

"i wanna stay," he pouted, looking at yeosang as if asking him if that was okay.

yeosang smiled at his friend. "i actually told my mother i'd only be out for a few hours. i should probably be heading back now."

san gave a small smile. "it's all good. don't worry, i'll look after him." the younger reassured, gesturing with his head to the smiley witch on the floor. he furrowed his eyebrows at the statement.

"i'm not a child, sannie, don't make it sound like i am." a pout gracing his features. san only smiled and went over to help his boyfriend stand up, placing a kiss on his forehead once he was on his feet.

"sorry, love." he muttered against wooyoung's skin.

yeosang scrunched his nose. "alright, i'm getting out of here, you guys are getting to lovey-dovey for my taste." 

wooyoung shot him a smile before he was skipping over to hug his best friend. "oh hush. you love us." yeosang rolled his eyes with a small smile as he returned the hug before pulling away, waving in san's direction. the younger waved back.

"i'll see you soon, san. don't keep him out too late, you know how his parents get."

san nodded as wooyoung returned to him, the youngest wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's torso. "i know."

yeosang smiled once more at them before turning and exiting the bakery, beginning to make his way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i've been working on this for literally a month already so i'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed but i had to hurry and get this out before it got deleted here in the next hour,,,
> 
> i had originally planned on making this a super long oneshot but since it would've been deleted today and i haven't even got to introducing hades yet, i decided on doing a few more chapters!
> 
> but, i hope you enjoyed this nonetheless so far and i hope you'll look forward to the future chapters <33


End file.
